Anything to find Her
by WRATH77
Summary: Isabelle has been kidnapped and Ratigan will do anything to find her, even make an alliance with his most hated foe. Spinoff from Into The Night. R
1. Family Emergency

Ratigan was at his hideout, reading the paper, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking of how Isabelle changed his priorities and literally flipped his life up-side down. He turned to the clock, wondering what was taking Isabelle and Lizzie so long from visiting the Cassidy Home or as Isabelle called it "The Lair."

He chuckled, feeling like he was married and was waiting for his wife and daughter to come back home.

He was violently thrown out of his thoughts when his door slammed open and Fidget and Tony ran up to him.

"Boss…Isabelle…Lizzie"

They were talking all at once and frantically that he couldn't understand them.

"Enough!" he said loudly, "Now tell me, calmly."

"Something happened to Isabelle!" Tony said.

"She was kidnapped by some mice." Fidget said "They beat up Lizzie when they tried to stop her, but they took Isabelle away."

Ratigan stood up quickly as the words sunk in.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's upstairs with Annie." Fidget said, watching as he bounded upstairs to the bar. He forcefully went in and saw Annie tending to Lizzie, who was sniffling and had a large bruise on her face. He knelt down to her level, taking her small hands in his own.

"Elizabeth, tell what happened." He said in a firm, yet soft tone.

"T-Three big mice came to us." She hiccuped, "Isa was getting scared and they then grabbed her. I-I tried to help her, but they kicked me away."

She then started to sob loudly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she sobbed as Ratigan tried to soothe her while trying to soothe his own turbulent emotions.

Ratigan was drinking wine in the Rat Trap, trying to soothe his calming nerves. Over the last hour, he has given word to the Cassidy Clan and has reached into every available contact, trying to get any information he can get. He kept thinking though, wondering who would have the audacity to take Isabelle, knowing that it will incur the wrath of the Cassidy's and himself.

"Professor?"

He turned his head and saw Kitty looking at him.

"Someone outside asked me to give this to you." She said, holding out an envelope. He took it with a murmur of thanks and she gave his arm a comforting pat.

"They will find her, Professor." She said with a smile, making him smile back with appreciation. He opened the envelope as she walked away, reading it and then his eyes widened as he read it again.

Printed in big back letter were;

I NOW HAVE WHAT YOU LOVE

He felt there was something else in the envelope and he took it out; his blood turning to ice.

It was Isabelle's gimmel ring.

He ran outside, hoping to find the person who gave the letter. As he looked around and found no one, he growled under his breath, his fist tightening around the chain.

AN: Here is another GMD story, this will be probably my last one with a major plot, because I want to focus on my main GMD story, Into the Night. Expect one-shots and drabble stories after this.

So, here Isabelle gets herself kidnapped and Ratigan is scared shitless, especially reading the note and with her gimmel ring. If you don't remember her gimmel ring necklace, you have to read my other story The Mastermind and the Thief.

So, who do you think kidnapped Isabelle?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Lizzie and the Cassidy gang!


	2. Unwanted Alliance

Three Days had passed since Isabelle's kidnapping and there was still no sign of her or any idea who took her. Tensions were high and Ratigan didn't know what to do. He went through all his connections, but there was nothing. A knock on his door broke his thoughts and he saw it was Neil.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No." the genius said with a sigh, "I talked to Lizzie again." getting Ratigans attention.

"She said that she heard a woman's voice along with the men who took Isabelle. She also ripped a piece of cloth from one of the men." He said, going into his pocket and holding it up.

"Why didn't she say all this before?"

"She felt so guilty after what happened. She just remembered now."

Ratigan sighed and nodded, knowing his own guilt was just as deep as Lizzies.

"I have an idea." Neil said, getting the professor attention.

"Am I going to like this idea?"

"Not really." He said, "…I think we should ask Basil of Baker Street for assistance."

Ratigan stared at him in shock and growled.

"Are you joking?!" he roared, "I will not be involved with that miserable twit!"

"Listen to me!" Neil roared back, "Basil knows just as much of the criminal underworld as much as you! He could also analyze the cloth Lizzie got!"

"I would not make an alliance with him."

"Then you gave up on Isabelle!"

Ratigan pulled back in shock and then started to pace. He will do anything for Isabelle; Neil knew that, but an alliance with Basil? His most hated enemy? He didn't even know if Basil would even accept it.

He knew Neil was right, Basil knew just a much of crime as he does and his experiences of chemicals also helped him solves his cases.

"_Good God, Neil is right_" he thought, "_We need Basil._"

He sighed and looked at the eldest Cassidy.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"I didn't expect you to." He said, as he left the room. Ratigan let out a deep breath and thought of Isabelle as he followed him out of the room.

AN: Here is when tensions go high.

So, our fellow criminals realize that they need help and Neil suggests Basil, which Ratigan is so not happy about. But he will do anything for Isabelle, and basil is good at his work, so now they just have to convince Basil.

If you are wondering why now Lizzie remembered, it was because she was so traumatized before and didn't remember until now.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Lizzie!


	3. Trying to Figure Out

Ratigan and Thomas were outside of Basil home; the professor was furiously smoking his cigarette. They were waiting for Neil, who was inside giving Basil the details. He didn't like this at all, to actually have to get help from the detective, but right now, he will do anything to find Isabelle. One of the windows opened, showing Neil's face.

"Ok, come in."

Thomas and Ratigan went and entered Basil's home, Ratigan and Basil instantly glaring at each other, making the room thick with tension.

"Where is your doctor friend?" he asked.

"Off visiting relatives." Basil responded as they continued to glare at each other. Neil cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Now I explained the situation to Basil, so he's up to speed."

Basil then looked at Ratigan.

"Do you have any idea who could have taken her?"

"Not exactly. I have a lot of enemies and rival, but nobody that will go this far."

Basil only nodded.

"May I see this necklace?" he asked as Ratigan took it out and gave it to the detective. Basil turned it over in his fingers and as he got a closer look, his eyes widened.

"This is a gimmel ring." He said, looking at Ratigan.

"Yes." He said, giving a look that said he won't answer any other questions. Basil and continued to inspect the necklace.

"The clasp is broken." He murmured, "It was ripped off. It could mean this was personal."

The trio looked at each other nervously and Basil then looked at them.

"Now, the cloth."

As Neil was about to give it to him, there was suddenly frantic knocking at his door. Basil went to it and opened, showing a gasping Fidget.

"Fidget, what's the matter?" Ratigan asked.

"W-We…got another message." He gasped out, holding an envelope. Ratigan quickly took it and opened it, telling Fidget to go. He opened it and looked at what was in it, the others looking next to him.

Inside was a photo of Isabelle lying on the floor, she was gagged and bound. They could also she was beaten and she glared at the photographer in raw hatred.

Thomas moved and slammed his fist to a wall, Neil swore loudly in Gaelic and Basil took the photo and was looking at it closely. Ratigan just stood still. His head swam with the image of a beaten Isabelle and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Neil looked at Ratigan and noticed that he looked odd.

"Ratigan, are you ok?"

Ratigan didn't respond as he gave out short gasps and then collapsed, not hearing the others as his world turned black.

AN: So now our heroes are bringing Basil in and already the enemies don't like each other. Also, Basil is surprised by the necklace, he knows what it means and realizes just how close is Ratigan and Isabelle. I know the photo might sound cliché, but I wanted to do it.

I didn't want to bring Dawson into this, just Basil, so he's off visiting relatives.

Poor Ratigan, he handled it badly. Let's hope he's ok.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil, Thomas and Isabelle!


	4. Hurtful Words

Ratigan woke up groggily, wondering where he was. He then felt he was on bed, and looked to the side, seeing Neil and Thomas looking at him. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his temples.

"What happened?" he groaned out.

"You had a panic attack" Neil said, "You need to take an easy."

Ratigan then looked around the room.

"How did I get here?"

"Thomas brought you in when you collapsed."

There was then a knock at the door and Basil walked in. He and Ratigan locked eyes and the detective looked at Neil.

"How is he?" he asked Neil, but Ratigan just stood up and groaned a little.

"I'm fine. Did you analyze the cloth yet?"

"I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Why not?!" Ratigan growled, facing Basil, "That's our only lead!"

He then took a deep, calming breath.

"We have to find her." He grounded out, making Basil suddenly scoff.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

"What is?" Ratigan retorted.

"That you now know how it feels whenever you kidnap someone."

Dead silence engulfed the room, Neil and Thomas wondering if Ratigan was about to maul Basil, but the Professor just took a deep breath and walked past Basil, heading out the door and slamming it close. Thomas quickly went after him, concern on his face. Neil turned to Basil and glared at the detective.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but you kick him in the guts like that again, I'm kicking back."

The genius steely gaze unnerved Basil and he sighed.

"The professor changed. He's changed since I last saw him." He said, making Neil chuckle.

"Yes, that will be Isabelle's doing." He said as Basil went to his chemistry desk.

Thomas found Ratigan at the corner, smoking a cigarette. He scribbled something in his notebook and tapped Ratigans shoulder, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked curtly.

Thomas held up his note, which said;

"Should you be smoking? After what happened to you?"

"Thomas, right now, my health is the furthest thing from my mind."

But he sighed and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Is this a punishment?" he said, making Thomas tilt his head in question.

"Isabelle getting kidnapped and hurt…is this some sort of divine punishment for my previous sins? Is it worth her safety, our relationship?"

Thomas stared at him in surprise and hurriedly scribbled.

"Do you regret being with Isabelle?" he wrote.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't think it as punishment."

Ratigan was about to say something when Neil ran up to them.

"Basil analyzed the cloth. We got a lead."

AN: And here we have our professor recovering from his panic attack and Basil then says hurtful words that are also true. So, now Ratigan is doubting him and Isabelle's relationship, since being with him puts her in danger. You know, this like the first time I write Neil actually defending Ratigan, lol, he's growing on him.

I originally wanted to put him having a heart attack, but I thought that was too severe.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil, Thomas and Isabelle!


	5. A Break in the Case

The group was crowded around Basils chemistry as Basil explained.

"I analyzed the cloth." He said, "From what I could see, it's a male mouse with brown fur that constantly drinks and smokes Indian cigars. I also found flecks of beef on the cloth, so he must work at a meat factory. What I found peculiar is the liquor he drinks, its methyl alcohol."

Ratigan gasped, getting their attention.

"You know who he's talking about?" Neil asked.

"Who you described is a foreman for a rival of mines. His name is Spencer and he works for Daniel Crimmins."

"Crimmins…isn't he in importation?" Basil said.

"Yes, and one of his biggest imports is methyl-alcohol." Ratigan said, "But I don't understand. Kidnapping is not his forte."

"Where does this guy…Spencer…where does he drink?" Neil asked.

"A bar called the Barney Stone." Ratigan said, "It's on Bond Street."

Neil slapped his knees and stood up.

"Well, I think it's time to talk to Mr. Spencer."

AN: Here our heroes have a break, finding two players in the kidnapping and one of them works for a rival of Ratigans.

Now, methyl alcohol is real, but it's really toxic, so importing it can be used a criminal activity. You can drink it, but it only sold in place in Europe and if you drink too much, you could get blindness or death. The bar, the Blarney Stone, is also real, but it's here in New York.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil and Thomas!


	6. Apalling Interrogation

Ratigan and Basil were waiting in the back of the bar, waiting for Neil and Thomas to bring Spencer. It took Ratigan's persuasion to the bartender to use the back room, sometimes being a known criminal helps a lot. Ratigan glanced at Basil, who was in disguise and snorted.

"That disguise looks awful on you." He said, making the detective roll his eyes.

"Ratigan, I have a question." He said, making Ratigan look at him.

"Is Ms. Cassidy worth it?" he asked

"She's worth everything." He said with a sigh.

Basil didn't expect such an in-depth answer, but before he could say anything, the door slammed, with the boys dragging Spencer in.

"Tie him to the chair, Thomas." Neil said as he reached into his pocket and took out his revolver.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cassidy?" Basil asked in apprehension.

"Basil, you are here as an act of courtesy. This is family and I will interrogate this bastaird in the way I see fit." He snapped as he faced the now tied up Spencer.

"The hell you want?!" he growled out as his captors, making Neil glare.

"Isabelle Cassidy. You helped kidnap her. Where is she?"

He spat at Neil's feet and laughed.

"Get lost!"

Neil stared at him and then untied one of Spencer's paws. He then took out his revolver and calmly shot off one of his fingers.

Spencer screamed in pain as Neil cocked his gun again. Thomas didn't flinch at Neil's action, while Ratigan grimaced and Basil just looked appalled. He then wondered just what he has gotten himself into.

"You have seven fingers left, Spencer!" Neil roared, "Starts talking!"

Spencer started to sob and stumbled over his words.

"I-I don't know where she is. We were just supposed to grab her and knock her out a-and out her in a carriage with the boss. T-There was a woman with him."

The group stood at attention and Neil pressed him.

"The woman…what did she look like?"

"S-She's a real looked. Gorgeous lady mouse, but she was high class, you could just tell from looking at her. S-She had cream fur and blond hair."

"A name." Neil said, cocking his gun, making Spencer whimper.

"Frost! Her last name is Frost!"

"Frost?!" Ratigan yelled in surprise, he then groaned as he grabbed his head.

"Neil, I know who took her."

Neil nodded, taking out a knife and slashed Spencer's ropes.

"Get another job." Neil said, glaring at Spencer, "Don't work for Crimmins anymore or you're gonna end up in the grave like he will."

He then swiftly got up and the group left through the door.

AN: And here we have our heroes meeting Spencer and Basil see's the Cassidy style of interrogation.

Again, when it comes to family, Neil is pretty damn hardcore and will do just about anything to get any information, and I do mean anything. Basil is getting kind of scared; he's probably wondering what he got himself into. I got the idea for the shooting off fingers from the film, The Boondock Saints, it seemed like Neil's speed.

If you don't understand about the seven fingers thing, the mice in the film have three fingers and a thumb, so since Neil shot one finger off, he has seven.

Just to let you know, I didn't right bastard wrong, that actually how you say bastard in Irish.

Hmmm, Frost, do you remember which Frost Ratigan is talking about? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil, Thomas and Spencer!


	7. Wrath of the Ice Queen

Back at Baker Street, the others watched as Ratigan paced around the foyer.

"Ratigan, you got to tell us." Neil said, "Who is this Frost woman?"

Ratigan stopped pacing and sighed, looking at the group.

"Victoria Frost was my…first lover, before I became a criminal. I was still a teacher. However, after my assault…she left me for a rich importer mouse. A couple of months ago, her husband died and she tried to…court me again. She then met Isabelle."

Thomas started to snicker and Neil grinned.

"I could just imagine what she said. It's obvious that the notes were implied to Crimmins, but it's Victoria who's writing them." Neil said, "But why now? Why now she acts?"

Basil was silent as he listened to the information and a thought occurred to him.

"Could she have seen that child you took in?" he asked, getting their attention. Thomas then slammed his hand on the armrest and frantically scribbled in his notebook.

"She must have." He wrote, "Whenever you guys go anywhere, everyone thinks she's your daughter. She looks like both of you."

"It makes sense now." Basil said, "You Elizabeth said that she heard a woman's voice. That also explains the gimmel ring. That's why it was ripped off, it was in rage."

"Victoria is very vindictive." Ratigan said, "She also uses sex as a weapon and means of manipulation, so odds are Crimmins is just her marionette."

Ratigan then fell silent, wondering just what Victoria is doing to Isabelle.

Isabelle groaned as she tried to move on the floor, but her ribs screamed in pain, so she stayed still. Her wrists were hurting from the rope as well as were ankles. She tried to take out the gag, but it was tied efficiently. She groaned again, cursing loudly in her head at her captors, especially Victoria.

The door to the dark room opened, showing Victoria. Isabelle just glared at her while the other mouse stared.

"What does James see in you?" she said out loud, "What does he see in a redneck whore like you?"

Isabelle just glared at her.

"I have the looks, the elegance, the status, anything a man wants! Yet he wants to marry you! He even has a child with you! He has you!"

All she got was a glare, but Victoria smirked.

"Don't worry. After you're gone, I will be there to console him. He would go willingly to my arms."

Isabelle gave out a snort of amusement, which earned her a glare from Victoria and a huff from her. She then looked at Isabelle with a cold smile.

"Don't worry, my dear. It won't be long now." She said as she left the room, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Fat chance, you frigid bitch." She thought, "Padriac ain't dumb enough to go to the likes of you."

AN: If anybody guessed Victoria Frost, you were right!

I introduced her in a one shot called the Ice Queen, where I explained her origin with Ratigan. If you don't know who she is, she's an ex-lover of Ratigan who left him a long time ago and then tried to take him back, but it was obvious that Isabelle had his heart. So, now that she saw the gimmel ring and Lizzie, she snapped and kidnapped Isabelle.

She thinks very highly of herself, doesn't she?

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil, Thomas and Victoria!


	8. Take Back Whats Ours

Back at Baker Street, Ratigan was pacing again in the den. He asked Fidget to look over some warehouses that Crimmins used to store his liquor. By noon, Fidget came, along with Abigail, who was holding a large bundle.

"Neil, I have what you asked for." She said, making Neil nod, but making Ratigan and Basil confused. He went to a room and closed the door. Ratigan then gave his attention to a Fidget.

"Well, Fidget, you found anything?"

"Yeah, right now, he only uses one warehouse and one of our informants said that they brought a woman in a few days ago."

"Where is it, Fidget?"

"On Spring Street. Do you need help, Boss?"

"No, Fidget, we are going by ourselves."

That's when Fidget looked at the small group and his eyes widened.

"Just you four?"

"Yes, we figured it wouldn't get a lot of attention."

That's when Neil came out of the room and they saw he was wearing his trench coat, which was buttoned up all the way, though he looked a little bulky.

"Well, let's get going." He said, walking to the door, making Abigail grab his arm.

"Bring her home, Neil." She said softly, making him smile softly.

"Will do, Abby."

The four rodents stood near the warehouse, looking around the corner.

"There are two guards at the front." Basil said, "Maybe there's a back door."

"No, we're going through the front door." Neil said, his face hidden by his fedora, "Thomas."

The large rat nodded and moved away from the. He slowly got behind one of the guards and quickly snapped his neck. The noise startled the other guard, but Thomas rammed him with his butcher knife, giving out a small squeak as he fell to the ground. The other came to the door, while Basil looked at the bodies with a grimace. Neil opened and they all went in.

"Ugh, it's too dark in here." Ratigan said. Suddenly, the lights came on, making all of them freeze.

"You just had to say that, Professor." Basil groaned out.

They saw a group of mice walking to them, the leader giving them a grin.

"Well, mates, what are you doing here? This here is private property."

"We're here for Isabelle Cassidy." Neil said, "We want her back."

The group stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Shove off!" the leader said making Neil shrug and turn around. Suddenly, he turned right back to them, brandishing a revolver and shooting the leader behind the eyes. The group started to shoot back, and that's when Neil opened his trench coat, showing he was wearing a vest with four other revolvers strapped to it. He looked at the other with a bemused smile.

"Well, gents, looks like we have a fight on your hands."

AN: Things are getting real now!

So, our boys found where they are keeping Isabelle and are now going to rescue her, but ran into an inquiry and are now fighting for their lives.

The vest idea I got from the film the Boondock Saints, when the hit-man Il Duce wore that vest, I thought it was such a good idea, so I put it for Neil, it's awesome.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Thomas!


	9. Confrontation

Gunshots rang out in the warehouse between the two groups. The four rodents were behind a box shooting at their intruders. Basil watched Neil load his gun and shoot with intense concentration, making every shot a kill shot. He then saw Neil looked to the side and cursed loudly. He looked at the direction where he was looking and saw a woman mouse with blonde hair running away.

"Soith!" he yelled as he shot at her, but missed. They then heard a scream and looked to the side. They heard a scream and saw Crimmins dragging a semi-conscious Isabelle. They all ran to him, but when he put Isabelle in front of him, they stopped.

"No, you listen Ratigan! You are going to let me pass or I swear to God, I will shoot this woman."

"I will not do that, Crimmins." Ratigan growled, watching as Crimmins moves inch by inch.

"And you have here Basil of Baker Street, didn't think you would go so low."

As Basil tried to negotiate with Crimmins, Neil and Thomas just stared at him, looking for an opening. Suddenly, Isabelle bit Crimmins arm, making him scream and let her go. As she fell to the ground, Neil took out his revolver and shot Crimmins between the eyes, making him fall dead to the ground. They all rushed over to the fallen thief, who was groaning in pain.

"Isabelle, Isabelle." Ratigan said, kneeling down and helping her sit up. She opened her eyes and gave them a crooked smile.

"What took you guys so long?" she said, making them stare at her and chuckle lightly. Ratigan gently took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"My Valkyrie." He whispered as he nuzzled her cheek. Thomas ruffled her hair, while Neil just smiled at her.

Basil was a few feet away, watching the scene with interest. The scene seemed almost foreign to him with the professor in it, but the interactions were genuine. This was a real family.

Neil then looked at Basil as did the others. They all realized what just happened and now wondered just what they were going to do with the detective. Basil then cleared his throat.

"I will call the police and tell them what happened, excluding certain details of course."

"You do that." Neil said as they all started to walk to the door, with Thomas nodding at him. Ratigan and Basil's eyes locked when they passed each other, sending silent messages of thanks and promises of mischief. Ratigan then followed Neil and Thomas out the door and Basil heard a whistle and the sound of wings.

Basil then sighed, wondering just how he was going to explain this case to Dawson.

AN: Here we have the fight and the rescue, woot!

Yes, I know, Victoria escaped, but she will get her comeuppance, don't worry. Neil called her a bitch in Irish, if you don't know what soith mean.

Yeah, so that is the end of Crimmins, he tried to use Isabelle as a shield and he got shot anyway. Also, basil see's the family ties between them and he let them ago, deciding that it's safer to do. So, now our heroes are off with Isabelle in tow.

Just two more chapters!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just The Cassidys and Crimmins!


	10. Safe, but with Doubts

Ratigan entered Isabelle's bedroom, seeing her lying on her bed, sleeping off the pain. Lizzie was curled up on her side, vowing not to leave her side when she was brought in.

Isabelle had broken ribs, several bruises and a concussion. There was evidence that she fought, hard, but was constantly subdued.

Ratigan couldn't help but feel guilty, for he was the reason why she was kidnapped in the first place. He cursed under his breath that they couldn't catch Victoria, who somehow got away. He knows she's just biding her time, waiting for the moment to strike. He thought he should have ripped her apart when he had the chance. He couldn't help but think of the irony that the detective helped him find her; he wonders just what is going to happen now between them.

"Padriac?"

He looked to the side and saw Isabelle, trying to sit up with a groan. Her arm went around Lizzie, who still slept.

"Come here." She said, reaching out to him. He took her hand and sat next to her.

"Padraic, everything is fine. I'm fine, you're fine, everybody is fine. It was not your fault. You know that, right?"

"I know, Isabelle. But still, I-"

"Hold it right there, Padraic. You didn't know that crazy-ass frigid bitch was gonna do anything. Hell, none of us had any idea what she was gonna do. But I'm here right now and I'm ok…sort of."

Ratigan just smiled as he gently embraced her, but it still didn't quell his guilt. But he going to make sure that she will always be safe.

AN: Here is Isabelle healing and Ratigan just feels like crap.

He feels guilty because Victoria was trying to get back at him, that's why she took Isabelle, but Isabelle, in her usual fashion, said it wasn't his fault. But he still feels guilty.

Epilogue is after this. Stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie! Comments are loved!


	11. Epilogue-Payback

Victoria Frost was in her posh hotel room, drinking a glass of wine as she looked out the window. She thinks of Ratigan and his frump, Isabelle redneck Cassidy.

She knows she just has to bide her time, she will then go to them and enact a delicious vengeance; she will hit them hard.

She knows that Ratigan will not accept her as a lover, that his standards are now so low. But that's ok, she doesn't need him, she could get any man she wants.

Speaking of lovers, her name beau just came in.

"Hello, Madam Frost, would you allow me to assist you?"

"Yes, you may, but first rub my shoulders." She ordered, seeing the man nod. She sat down in the chair and let the man rubbed her shoulders, she moaned under his touch.

"Tell, my dear sir, what is your name?" she said, seeing him smile.

"Do you really want to know my name, Madam?" the mouse whispered, making her giggle.

"Why, of course, dear sir." She said with a smile, making the man smile and lean towards her ear.

"My name is Neil Cassidy." He whispered and Victoria's eyes widened.

That when she realizes that his last name was Cassidy, like Isabelle's. Remembered that her cousin name was Neil, realizing that this was her cousin was standing here. She then realized Neil's tie was missing.

Suddenly, the tie was wrapped around her neck and was strangling her. She struggled against Neil's grip, but he held it strong as he garroted her neck.

Victoria knew she was going to die, so she tried to think of anything else, anything of her good (but shallow) life and all her escapades she enjoyed, but she didn't.

All she saw was those cold green eyes before the eternal blackness took her.

AN: And here is the ending! Told you Victoria will get what's coming to her.

So, Victoria is being the vindictive bitch she is and is planning a comeback, but Neil is waiting for her, posing as a new lover and strangles her. When I was thinking the ending, I knew I wanted to kill her off, but it didn't seem right that Ratigan is the one to do it, I really wanted Neil to do it and as you can see, he prefers strangling, since it's up close and personal.

Ok, this is my last multi-chapter story with a plot, other GMD stories I'm gonna write will be one-shot or drabble stories. So Stay tuned!

Anyway, I hope u all liked the story!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Victoria and Neil!


End file.
